battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Awyman13/My Experience at E3 2014
E3 2014 has ended and I have to say my experience was phenomenal. From the giant Monster Statue for Evolve to the Madden 15 GMC Booth, I had a blast and heres what I have to say. -- 03:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Live E3 Day 1|E3 Day 1 Wikia LIVE E3 - Day 2|E3 Day 2 Wikia LIVE E3 Day 3|E3 Day 3 Battlefield Hardline Now of course I have to mention Battlefield Hardline. You can read of my experience of playing it first at the EA Press Conference here. As for the E3 BFHL booth, It was great. Now the first day i was in the line to play for over an hour and unfortunately I was forced to wait in the line right before I was able to enter the booth as I had to go see Ubisoft with the guys. Thankfully, I obtained a EA VIP pass which sped things up. As soon as I entered the booth, I noticed it was set up like a police office. Next I was asked to sign into facebook to be able to get a link to my reaction to playing which is found here. Next I was given a free poster and got to play the game. As before, my experience was great and refreshing. Visceral is taking battlefield in a new direction and thats a good thing. It may look like BF4 but trust me when I say it is its own game. Afterwards I was asked to do a short interview and say what I liked about the game where I was then given a free shirt and lanyard. I was going to ask a Visceral developer the questions that were submitted by the BF Community but unfortunately time wasnt in my favor and it did not happen. Next year right? Titanfall I for one had never played Titanfall before E3 but I can see what all the hype was about as it was awesome. The new gamemode and map played smoothly. Just for the uninformed, the new mode involves players being marked throughout the match as VIPs who then must be protected while also dispatching the enemy VIP. After I was finished, I was surprised to get a real life pack of burn cards which are basically perks within the game. Inside were also the possibility of getting a silver or gold burn card. I got a silver card twice which means two free shirts but I wasn't lucky enough to get a gold card which would have awarded me a free Xbox One! Rainbow Six|Siege I went into the booth knowing absolutely nothing about the game. First we were shown a quick demo then we got hands on. It was simple, criminals must fortify their defenses and "protect" the hostage while police must infiltrate and rescue. I played as a criminal first and proceeded to fortify the house. After the police infiltrated, however, I may have accidentally shot and killed my team leader (as friendly fire is on). Better yet my leader was a Dev showing us how to play and was sitting next to me...... Anyway things went good from there. As a cop, we decided to breach the upstairs bedroom where the hostage was held. My team leader breached first and was sadly killed but I managed to poke my head in the window while I was hanging on the wall via grappling hook and dispatched two guys. I then went to rescue the hostage which was a mistake as I had forgotten about the last remaining guy. Ah well, live and learn i guess. Shadow of Mordor Im not much of a fan of Lord of the Rings and knew absolutely nothing about this game but this didnt matter in the end. To put it simply, the game is great! It takes inspiration from many good RPGs like Assassin's Creed and thats a good thing. After getting a hang of the controls I was off to do as I wished. The Nemisis system is phenomenal. In my experience anyway, I found myself a body guard of a War Chief. I then told said body guard to betray his Chief, starting a mission. I then went to the mossion where it showed the War Chief next to his supposed loyal body guard. He was addressing a crowd, only to be pushed into it by my puppet and thats when hell broke loose. Now since the crowd were followers of the Chief, they didnt attack him but I had no problem with that as they were easy to dispatch. I soon found myself overwhelmed, however as the Chief and more new body guards came upon me. To my surprise, I was somehow able to get behind the Chief and since he is vunerable there, I did a little button sequence to cut off hos head! Better yet the Dev next to me was surprised as well making the experience so much better. I was told that "killed" enemies can come back to life albiet with scars but if you chop of their head like I did to my War Chief friend then this is not possible. My puppet bodyguard then became the new War Chief and I was one set closer to conquering the region! Dying Light I also got a hands on with dying light which I almost missed as evidently no one at E3, not even the staff, knew where the booth was at. Think of Dying Light as a combination of Mirror's Edge and Dead Island. While killing zombies is fun, staying to the rooftops is key and believe me when I say you'll quickly be overrun. While the climbing and free running system was fun, I kept falling and failing to climb. Now I dont know if it was an error on their part or its just something you need to get used to but tge future will tell. Hence the name "Dying Light", once night befalls on the world, the real hell begins. While normal zombies are still there, they are more doctile and easier to miss. The apex predator zombie however is a whole different story. These things will kill you in an instant and the only thing that can save you is your... Flashlight? Apparently they hate light hence why they only appear at night. In any case you want to avoid confrontation at all costs, providing many sabdboxy ways to go about reaching objectives. Hellraid Hellraid is a new IP by Techland. We were shown a first hand live gameplay video by developers. The game focuses on Skyrim style gameplay with players hacking and slashing through dungeons and using magic and other items as they please. While similar to Skyrim, it is by far much more challenging and is not an open world, though you could have fooled me with that gameplay. While the game didnt look the fine but not the greatest, we were told that the developers were in the process of upgrading the engine and would finishing doing so in about a month or so. Personally I loved the game and would pick it up upon release in 2015. Once we exited Techland, we were given a little "baggie to go" holding swag for Dying Light and Hellraid. Trying to butter us up were they? Well dang it it worked :P . Assassin's Creed Unity While I would have loved to play the game, we were shown the four player Co-op gameplay that was shown at the Microsoft Press Conference as well as Singleplayer gameplay. One notable difference was that the gameplay was live and we were being talked through it. The first notable aspect of the game is its beauty. It looks as pretty as a live action trailer of Assassin's Creed and works great too. With the release of next-gen, Ubisoft can now add crowds of people to the game in comparison to the crowds of Dead Rising. While the Co-Op video didnt showcase anything different from the Conference, the singleplayer video sure did. It started with the game's protagonist on an extremely high building with no haystack below. This was no problem as the games new climbing system allowed the player to seamlessly get to the ground by moving in a manner akin to Spider-man. Its something you would have to see for yourself to fully understand and appreciate. The crowd is a new emphasis in the series. Everyone in it has their place in the world. No more are they just there to hide your assassin in. They are constantly robbing, killing, fighting, etc. with one another and that adds a new layer of gameplay. The developers also told us that they plan to get back to the series roots of Stealth and have refined the combat system. No more can you simply wipe out dozens of enemies in unrealistic ways as the greater number of enemies is naturally harder to dispatch. While this game is next-generation only, I am excited for it and cant wait for more information on it and the last-gen game (which is not a port of Unity by a completely new game), Assassin's Creed Comet. Batman Arkham Knight Being a fan of the Arkham series and Batman in general (because he's BATMAN!), i was excited for this. We were put in a small room set up reminicent to a movie theater where we were then shown a demo of the game. It started off at an off-shore chemical plant in gothem where criminals had taken over the plant and had taken hostages. Batman arrives in the batmobile to meet the police and adress the situation. Before Batman can enter the compund, however, the game's main antagonist, the Arkham Knight, arrives in an attack chopper to destroy the bridge and was about to shoot at Batman until he was stopped by an unknown person on the radio before leaving. Now a hole in a bridge isnt going to stop Batman of course. He hopped in his trusty Batmobile and proceeded to raise up the destroyed bridge in a ramp with the car's grappling hook. Batman then drove off onto the ramp and into the compound, gadgets blazing as he is swarmed by essentially unmanned tanks. He then goes throughout the plant in the Batmobile as well as on foot to do detective work only he can do. Being on Next-gen, Rocksteady is easily able to create taller environments and more complex gameplay. Forget the location of the Batmobile? Fear not. You can call it to you! At this point in the demo, Batman is finding hostages and rescuing them. After using dectective mode, he uses the Batmobile to pull down a wall to access the hostage. Upon reaching him, however, Batman is seemly trapped by the Arkham Knight and his men. Funny how the Knight seems to know a bunch about Batman as he tells his men all the week points of Batmans armor and where to shoot, meaning he is close to Batman in some way. The Knight then tells of how he will kill Batman that night but will make him suffer first. Unmoved by the Knight's speech, Batman uses the still parked Batmobile in the background to shoot the enemies from behind with tranquilizer darts. Distracted, Batman breaks through the glass and knocks out all remaining hostiles as the Knight escapes. Batman then takes the hostage and loads him into the Batmobile and takes him back to Gorden and then tells him to evacuate the city as Scarecrow plans to release a huge cloud of his scare gas that will cover a large porten of the eastern seaboard, before going back into the plant to rescue more hostages. After a little more exploration of the plant and puzzle solving, the demo ends. We then picked up a free T-Shirt and went out in the hall. As the hands-on demo was full, we instead went to go see the Shadow of Mordor. Either way, WB did good at E3. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog